robeatsfandomcom-20200216-history
Difficulty
The Difficulty of a song depends on its speed and note amount. Difficulties range from 1 - 32 and shows you how hard a song is. Difficulty 1 (3) [http://robeats.wikia.com/wiki/Monday_Night_Monsters Monday Night Monsters] by FinnMK Renai Circulation by Kana Hanakawa Gee (Preetaxyz Cover) by Girls' Generation If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 2 (4) Party In the U.S.A.[[Party In the U.S.A. (Epiphane Cover)| (Epiphane Cover)]] by Miley Cyrus Bamboo Disco by Yunomi Gee (Nylon Pink Rock Cover) by SNSD Go!!! (Caleb Hyles Cover) by FLOW If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 3 (14) Shelter (Simpsonill Remix) by Porter Robinson and Madeon Crossing Field (Kaojih Cover) by LiSA All Star (Paraiso19 Cover) by Smash Mouth September (She & Me Remix) by Earth, Wind, And Fire Party Rock (VAIR Cover) by LMFAO A Cruel Angel's Thesis (Cement City Remix) by Yoko Takahashi Pop Culture by Madeon Short Skirts by djpretzel & Vigilante Cha-la Head Cha-la (Steve Aoki Remix) by Hironobu Kageyama GhostBusters (Encore Remix) by Ray Parker Jr. Blue Bird (TrackGonEat Remix) by Ikimono-gakari Gangnam Style (Gray Remix) by PSY Robot Midlife Crisis by 4Cat Ride on Shooting Star (RemoteG Cover) by The Pillows If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 4 (16) Set Me Free (Gusset Remix) by Billon Francis & Martin Garrix Despacito (Santos & Ledes Cover) by Luis Fonsi Umbrella (Glamophones Cover) by Rihanna & JAY-Z Santa Tell Me (TheGrandTop10 Remix) by Ariana Grande A-E-I-U-E-O Ao!! by Gekidan Hitotose Fireflies (ZESK Remix) by Owl City Dragostea Din Tei (Masters Cover) by O-Zone Serendipity by ZAQ Last Surprise ''' by Shoji Meguro '''Heads Will Roll (JVH-C Remix) by JVH-C Mysterious Messenger by Han Kung Fu Fighting (Tom Jones Cover) by Carl Douglas Pen Pineapple Apple Pen (CaiXukun Cover) by Pikotaro Never Gonna Give You Up (DJ BBQ Remix) 'by Rick Astley '''Love Story (Kai Remix) '''By Taylor Swift 'Hacking to the Gate '''by Kanako Ito If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 5 (10) '''J'en Ai Marre (Adrian S Remix) by Alizee Friends by Hyper Potions Snow Halation by μ’s Beat It (331Erock Cover) by Michael Jackson Hitorigoto (Funkot Remix) by ClariS Alone by Marshmello Where Are U Now (LIONE Remix) by Jack U Uptown Funk (Noisy Freaks Remix) by Mark Ronson & Bruno Mars Bel Air (Skorge Remix) by The Fresh Prince & DJ Jazzy Jeff Zero Wing Medley (CarboHydroM Guitar Arrangement) 'by Toaplan If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 6 (15) 'Mystic Mansion [Halloween] by Jun Senoue Wii Sports (insaneintherain Jazz Cover) by Kazumi Totaku Goodbye Moonmen by Jemaine Clement Miami Hotline Vol.3 by Demonicity Numb (Fame on Fire Cover) by Linkin Park Funky Dealer '''by Hideki Naganuma '''macaron moon by YUC'e Hej Monika '''by PewDiePie '''Overnight Appointment (NateWantsToBattle Cover) by Hello Sleepwalkers Otter Pop (codeMONO Remix) '''by Shawn Wasabi ft. Hollis '''Tell Your World Miku by livetune Let It Go (NatesWantsToBattle Cover) by Idina Menzel Dynamite (The Hit Cover) 'by Taio Cruz 'Overwatch Victory (VGR Remix) by Derek Duke Katamari On The Rocks (BillyTheBard11th Cover) by Yuu Miyake If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 7 (21) Phantom by F-777 Scary Monsters and Nine Sprites (Areon Remix) by Skrillex I'll Make A Man Out of You (Will Hamm Remix) by Disney Thunder (Bro Justin Remix) by Imagine Dragons Simple & Clean-Ray of Hope-''' by Utada Hikaru '''Ocean Man (Stevie Pilgrim Cover) by Ween Hurts So Good (Letinger Cover) by Astrid S Poems Are Forever 'by Team Salvato '''ME!ME!ME! '''by TeddyLoid ft. daoko 'My Boo (Wave Racer Remix) '''by Wave Racer '''Fly Me To The Moon by Helena Noguerra Gourmet Race (Dj-Jo Remix) by HAL Laboratory Onegai! Cinderella! by The iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls Hotline Bling (DATHAN Cover) by Drake Finese (Favor Valentine & Thia Megia Cover) 'by Bruno Mars 'Pop Culture (Hard) '''by Madeon '''How Far I'll Go (Da Tweekaz Remix) by Auli'i Cravalho Candyland by Tobu Kiss Of Death (AmaLee Cover) 'by Mika Nakashima x Hyde 'No Mercy '''by The Living Tombstone '''Nyan Cat (NewCity Remix) by daniwell If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 8 (21) This is Halloween (Hungry Covers) by Marilyn Manson Future Style by μ’s (Love Live) Last Christmas (Madilyn Bradley Cover) by Cascada Pine Nut by Doin Braver (BoTaNiCaL Cover) by ZAQ Endless Starlight by Riot Games ft. Kanae Asaba Vulnerability by Mili Wishing (CoralMines Remix) 'by CoralMine ft. Minase Inori 'Roblox Anthem ("Here We Go") '''by Giants of Industry '''Kanjou Chemistry (DnB Remix) by Senya Fireflies (ZESK Remix) (Hard) by Owl City Mario Paint (Time Regression Mix) by ueotan Mad Paced Getter (Shadels Cover) 'by Tomohisa Sako 'Ballad of the Wind Fish (Kaze no Sakana Mix) by Kazumi Totaka Future Candy (ag Remix) by YUC'e Deja Vu (Geoxor Remix) '''by Dave Rodgers '''Pompeii (Ghosts of Me Cover) by Bastille Plastic Love (mom0ki Cover) by Mariya Takeuchi Cheer Up (RYUSERALOVER Remix) by TWICE This Game by Konomi Suzuki Best Friend (Fusq Remix) by Foster the People If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 9 (18) Jump Up, Super Star! by Nintendo Mei by Amuro vs. Killer Forever We Can Make It (TYER Cover) by Thyme Marionette by Daisuke Ishiwatari Wither by BSlick POKEMON GO SONG!!! (Remix) by Garrett Williiamson Hampster Dance '''by Hampton the Hamster '''DNA (Mashup) by BTS Daisuke by Y&Co Take On Me (Milkshake's DnB Remix) by A-ha Pumped Up Kicks (Dubdogz Remix) by Foster the People Guren no Yumiya (Jonathan Young Cover) by Linked Horizon All Star (Paraiso19 Cover) (Hard) '''by Smash Mouth '''Splattack! by Squid Squad Hamilton (Peter Hollens Acappella Medley) by Lin-Manuel Miranda Blue (Da Ba Dee) (Wanna Wake Flip Remix) by Eiffel 65 The Fox (Vincent Laplante Remix) by Ylvis Safety Dance (Derrival Cover) by Men Without Hats If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 10 (12) Running in the 90's (STEINKRAFT Remix) by Max Coveri Overtime (Noisy Freaks Remix) by Cash Cash Friends (Hard) by Hyper Potions GhostBusters (Encore Remix) (Hard) by Ray Parker Jr. The End 'by Neil Cicierega 'One Winged Angel '''by Nobuo Uematsu (Arr. Stefan Andrews) '''All Star (Jazz Goes Punk Cover) by Smash Mouth Megalovania (Sim Gretina Remix) by Toby Fox Bloody Stream (AnimeSongCollabo Cover) by Coda Jump (Popgun Sounds of the 80s Cover) by Van Halen Ambitious by S-C-U Feel Good Inc (KVSH Remix) by Gorillaz If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 11 (14) Brain Power by NOMA New Bibi Hindl by Takeo Ishii Burnt Rice (XIRUS Cover) by Shawn Wasabi Perfume! by fusq Tell Your World Miku (Hard) by livetune REANIMATE by Warak licca by Qrispy Joybox September (She & Me Remix) (Hard) by Earth, Wind and Fire Alone (Hard) by Marshmello Shooting Stars (Vintage Culture & Future Class Remix) by Bag Raiders Through The Fire And The Flames (FamilyJules Cover) '''by Dragonforce '''Brass by Dirty Rush & Gregor Es Hello, Morning by Kizuna Ai TRNDSTTR (Ekirts Remix) by Black Coast If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 12 (13) Towards The Horizon by Camellia Pokemon Theme (Rob Lundgren Cover) by Jason Paige I'll Make A Man Out of You (Will Hamm Remix) (Hard) by Disney Gee (Preetaxyz Cover) (Hard) by Girls' Generation Thanks for being[[Thanks for being lifeless (Miku)| lifeless Miku]]' '''by PinnochioP 'Marche Militarie (TPRMX Remix)' by Franz Schubert 'Miku' by Anamanaguchi '''Pen Pineapple Apple Pen (CaiXukun Cover) (Hard) '''by Pikotaro' ' 'I Keep Holding On (Vivoria DJ Remix)' by Skrillex & Nero 'Korobeiniki (Critical Hit Cover)' by Hirokazu Tanaka 'Floral Fury' by Studio MDHR '''Dynamite (The Hit Cover) (Hard)' by Taio Cruz Kung Fu Fighting (Tom Jones Cover) (Hard) by Carl Douglas If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 13 (15) Chronoxia by DJ Totoriott Man's Not Hot (SadMeal Remix) by Big Shaq Disco Descent Halloween by Danny Baranowsky We Are Number One (Dunderpatrullen Remix) by Mani Svavarsson The Day (dj-Jo remix) 'by Porno Graffitti 'Common World Domination by PinochioP Beethoven virus by banya Daydream 'by RiraN '''Set Me Free (Gusset Remix) (Hard) '''by Dillon Francis and Martin Garrez 'Crab Rave by Noisestorm Harder Better Faster Stronger (DJ Stutter Breaks Remix) by Daft Punk Umbrella (Glamophones Cover) (Hard) by Rihanna & JAY-Z Party Rock (VAIR Cover) (Hard) by LMFAO Rude Buster (Kamex Remix) by Toby Fox POP/STARS (ft Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns) by KDA If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 14 (18) Renai Circulation (Hard) 'by Kana Hanazawa 'Monday Night Monsters (Hard) by FinnMK Funky Dealer (Hard) by Hideki Naganuma [Mansion|Mystic Mansion [Halloween (Hard)]] by Jun Senoue Party Rock Anthem (VAIR Cover) (Hard) by LMFAO Last Surprise (Hard) by Shoji Meguro Short Skirts (Hard) by djpretzel & Vigilante Party In the U.S.A. (Epiphane Cover) (Hard) 'by Miley Cyrus 'A Cruel Angel's Thesis (Cement City Remix) (Hard) '''by Yoko Takahashi '''Braver (BoTaNiCaL Cover) (Hard) by ZAQ Magnolia (8-bit Alpha Mix) 'by M2U '''Crossing Field (Kaojih Cover) (Hard) '''by LiSA 'Flamingo (WTN3 Remix) by Kero Kero Bonito [(X-mas) (DJ Taku's A-men Breaks)|Santa-Sans [X-mas (DJ Taku's A-men Breaks)]] by Momoiro Clover Z Zen Zen Zense (Re:ply&che Cover) 'by RADWIMPS 'Robot Midlife Crisis (Hard) by 4Cat J'en Ai Marre (Adrian S Remix) (Hard) by Alizee Numb (Fame On Fire Cover) (Hard) by Linkin Park If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 15 (22) archive::zip by Kamome Sano No Mercy (Hard) by The Living Tombstone Spooky Scary Skeletons (Dma Illan Remix) by Andrew Gold croiX by Team Grimoire Last Christmas Xmas (Hard) by Cascada Never Gonna Give You Up (DJ BBQ Remix) (Hard) by Rick Astley Goodbye Moonmen (Hard) by Jemaine Clement Finesse (Favor Valentine & Thia Megia Cover) (Hard) by Bruno Mars Wii Sports Theme (insaneintherainmusic Jazz Cover) (Hard) by Kazumi Totaka Hej Monika (Party in Backyard Remix) (Hard) by Nic & The Family Dragostea Din Tei (Masters Cover) (Hard) by O-Zone Gangnam Style (Gray Remix) (Hard) by PSY Etudes de Paganini (DIAVOLO Remix) by Franz Lizst Wizards In Winter (TSO Cover) by Trans-Siberian Orchestra Santa Tell Me (TheGrandTop10 Remix) (Hard) by Ariana Grande Lifelight (RichardEB Cover) by Hideki Sakamoto Fly Me To The Moon (Hard) by Helena Noguerra Ocean Man (Stevie Pilgrim Cover) (Hard) by Ween Despacito (Santos & Ledes Cover) (Hard) by Luis Fonsi Hurts So Good (Letinger Cover) (Hard) by Astrid S Ring of Fortune (Zekk Remix) by Asami Imai Ievan Polkka (VSNS Remix) by Eino Kettunen If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 16 (28) We Wish You A Merry Christmas (The Enthused) by Relient K macaron moon (Hard) by YUC'e Serendipity (Hard) by ZAQ Snow Halation (Hard) by µ's New Bibi Hendl (Hard) by Takeo Ishii Ambitious (Hard) by S-C-U Miku (Hard) by Anamanaguchi Simple & Clean-Ray of Hope- (Hard) by Utada Hikaru Jump Up, Super Star! (Hard) by Nintendo Kanjou Chemistry (DnB Remix) (Hard) by Senya Heads Will Roll (JVH-C Remix) (Hard) 'by JVH-C 'Unravel (Ricky Armellino Cover) 'by Ling Tosite Sigure 'Insight (Nyctophobe Remix) 'by Haywyre 'Scatman (Ryu AGEHA Remix) '''by Scatman John '''Shelter (Simpsonill Remix) (Hard) '''by Porter Robinson and Madeon '''Bel Air (Skorge Remix) (Hard) by The Fresh Prince & DJ Jazzy Jeff Megalovania (Slim Gretina Remix) (Hard) 'by Toby Fox 'Tank (Sir J 'Who Dat?' REMIX) by The Seatbelts Katamari On The Rocks (BillyTheBard11th Cover) (Hard) by Yuu Miyake Otter Pop (codeMONO Remix) (Hard) by Shawn Wasabi ft. Hollis Gee (Nylon Pink Rock Cover) (Hard) by SNSD Sandstorm (2XLC Remix) by Darude All Star (Jazz Goes Punk Cover) (Hard) by Smash Mouth Hamilton (Peter Hollens Acappella Medley) (Hard) by Lin-Manuel Miranda Feel Good Inc (KVSH Remix) (Hard) by Gorillaz Cheer Up (RYUSERALOVER Remix) (Hard) by TWICE Love Story (Kai Remix) (Hard) by Taylor Swift Thunder (Bro Justin Remix) (Hard) by Imagine Dragons If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 17 (34) U.N. Owen Was Her? (Metal Remix) by Team Shanghai Alice Wither (Hard) by BSlick Phantom (Hard) by F-777 Vulnerability (Hard) by Mili Poems Are Forever (Hard) by Team Salvato Future Style (Hard) by µ's (Love Live) Towards The Horizon (Hard) by Camellia The End (Hard) by Neil Cicierega Pokemon Go Song (Garrett Williamson Cover) (Hard) by Mishovy Silenosti DNA Mashup (Hard) by BTS We Are Number One (Hard) by Mani Svavarsson Shooting Stars (Vintage Culture & Future Class Remix) (Hard) by Bag Raiders Black (Metal Cover) by Toby Fox Future Candy (ag Remix) (Hard) by YUC'e Uptown Funk (Noisy Freaks Remix) (Hard) by Mark Ronson & Bruno Mars Cha-la Head Cha-la (Steve Aoki Remix) (Hard) by Hironobu Kageyama Bamboo Disco (Hard) by Yunomi Kiss of Death (AmaLee Cover) (Hard) 'by Mika Nakashima x Hyde 'Rainbow Road (GaMetal Cover) by Kenta Nagata, Satomi Terui The Battle For Everyone's Souls (House on Fire Cover) by Persona 3 Sorairo Days (NateWantToBattle Cover) by Shoko Nakagawa Plastic Love (mom0ki Cover) (Hard) by Mariya Takeuchi Overnight Appointment (NateWantsToBattleCover) (Hard) by Hello Sleepwalkers Candyland (Hard) by Tobu Rude Buster (Kamex Remix) (Hard) by Toby Fox Hotline Bling (DATHAN Remix) (Hard) by Drake Brass (Hard) by Dirty Rush & Gregor Es Disco Descent Halloween (Hard) by Danny Baranowsky Mario Paint (Time Regression Mix) (Hard) by ueotan Pompeii (Ghosts of Me Cover) (Hard) by Bastille Safety Dance (Derrival Cover) (Hard) by Men Without Hats Let It Go (NateWantsToBattle Cover) (Hard) by Idina Menzel This Game (Hard) by Konomi Suzuki Pokemon Theme (Rob Lundgren Cover) (Hard) by Jason Paige If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 18 (19) This Will Be The Day (James Landino Remix) by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams ME!ME!ME! (Hard) by TeddyLoid ft. daoko Splattack! (Hard) by Squid Squad Brain Power (Hard) by NOMA This is Halloween (Hungry Covers) (Hard) by Marilyn Manson Perfume! (Hard) by fusq Man's Not Hot (SadMeal Remix) (Hard) by Big Shaq Insight 'by Haywyre 'Hello, Morning (Hard) by Kizuna Ai Roblox Anthem ("Here We Go") (Hard) by Giants of Industry Beethoven virus (Hard) '''by banya '''Bloody Stream (AnimeSongCollabo Cover) (Hard) by Coda Overtime (Noisy Freaks Remix) (Hard) by Cash Cash Jump (Popgun Sounds of the 80s Cover) (Hard) by Van Halen How Far I'll Go (Da Tweekaz Remix) (Hard) by Auli'i Cravalho Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Areon Remix) (Hard) by Skrillex Best Friend (Fusq Remix) (Hard) by Foster the People Forever We Can Make It (TYER Cover) (Hard) by Thyme Zero Wing Medley (CarboHydroM Guitar Arrangement) (Hard) by Toaplan If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 19 (13) Space Battle by F-777 Marionette (Hard) by Daisuke Ishiwatari Mad Paced Getter (Shadels Cover) (Hard) by Tomohisa Sako [for being lifeless (Miku)|Thanks for being lifeless [Miku (Hard)]] by Pinocchio-P Mysterious Messenger (Hard) 'by Han 'Flew Far Faster 'by Doin 'Hacking to the Gate (Hard) 'by Kanako Ito 'Crab Rave (Hard) by Noisestorm Artificial Intelligence Bomb by NARUTO Fury of the Storm (Majin Music Cover) 'by Dragonforce 'Go!!! (Caleb Hyles Cover) (Hard) by FLOW Ballad of the Wind Fish (Kaze no Sakana Mix) (Hard) by Kazumi Totaka Blue Bird (TrackGonEat Remix) (Hard) by Ikimono-gakari If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 20 (10) The Disappearance Of Hatsune Miku [Miku] 'by cosMoP 'Staring At Star by MisoilePunch ~Takenoko Soe~ Dyscontrolled Galaxy 'by Camellia 'Take On Me (Milkshake's DnB Remix) (Hard) 'by A-ha 'Wishing (CoralMines Remix) (Hard) 'by CoralMine ft. Minase Inori 'One Winged Angel (Hard) by Nobuo Uematsu (Arr. Steffan Andrews) Burnt Rice (XIRUS Cover) (Hard) by Shawn Wasabi Hampster Dance (Hard) by Hampton the Hamster Where Are U Now (LIONE Remix) (Hard) by Jack U Floral Fury (Hard) by Studio MDHR If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 21 (9) Goodbye 'by BLANKFIELD 'Common World Domination (Hard) 'by PinnochioP 'Hitorigoto (Funkot Remix) (Hard) by ClariS I Keep Holding On (Vivoria DJ Remix) (Hard) by Skrillex & Nero The Day (dj-Jo remix) (Hard) by Porno Graffitti Gourmet Race (Dj-Jo Remix) (Hard) 'by HAL Laboratory 'Blue (Da Ba Dee) (Wanna Wake Flip Remix) (Hard) by Effiel 65 [(X-mas) (DJ Taku's A-men Breaks)|Santa-San [X-mas (DJ Taku's A-men Breaks) (Hard)]] by Momoiro Clover Z TRNDSTTR (Ekirts Remix) (Hard) by Black Coast If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 22 (12) licca (Hard) by Qrispy Joybox Endless Starlight (Hard) by Riot Games ft. Kanae Asaba Daydream (Hard) by RiraN Flamingo (WTN3 Remix) (Hard) 'by Kero Kero Bonito 'Onegai! Cinderella! (Hard) by The iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls Deja Vu (Geoxor Remix) (Hard) by Dave Rodgers Harder Better Faster Stronger (DJ Stutter Breaks Remix) (Hard) by Daft Punk Marche Militarie (TPRMX Remix) (Hard) by Franz Schubert Tank (Sir J 'Who Dat?' REMIX) (Hard) by The Seatbelts Spooky Scary Skeletons (Dma Illan Remix) (Hard) by Andrew Gold Beat It (331Erock Cover) (Hard) by Michael Jackson The Fox (Vincent Laplante Remix) (Hard) by Ylvis If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 23 (8) Pumped Up Kicks (Dubdogz Remix) (Hard) 'by Foster the People 'Daisuke (Hard) by Y&Co This Will Be The Day (James Landino Remix) (Hard) by Jeff & Casey Lee Williams We Wish You A Merry Christmas (The Enthused) (Hard) by Relient K Wizards In Winter (TSO Cover) (Hard) by Trans-Siberian Orchestra Overwatch Victory (VGR Remix) (Hard) by Derek Duke Lifelight (RichardEB Cover) (Hard) by Hideki Sakamoto Ring of Fortune (Zekk Remix) (Hard) by Asami Imai If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 24 (9) Mei (Hard) by Amuro vs. Killer Insight (Hard) by Haywyre Miami Hotline Vol.3 (Hard) by Demonicity Running in the 90's (STEINKRAFT Remix) (Hard) by Max Coveri Everything Will Freeze by UNDEAD CORPORATION REANIMATE (Hard) by Warak Magnolia (8bit Alpha Mix) (Hard) by M2U Korobeiniki (Critical Hit Cover) (Hard) by Hirokazu Tanaka POP/STARS (ft Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns) (Hard) by KDA If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 25 (5) A-E-I-U-E-O Ao!! (Hard) by Gekidan Hitotose Chronoxia (Hard) by DJ Totoriott U.N. Owen Was Her? (Metal Remix) (Hard) by Team Shanghai Alice Scatman (Ryu AGEHA Remix) (Hard) by Scatman John Rainbow Road (GaMetal Cover) (Hard) by Kenta Nagata, Satomi Terui If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 26 (10) Insight (Nyctophobe Remix) (Hard) 'by Haywyre 'archive::zip (Hard) by Kamome Sano Pine Nut (Hard) by Doin Unravel (Ricky Armellino Cover) (Hard) 'by Ling Tosite Sigure 'FREEDOM DiVE by xi Guren no Yumiya (Jonathan Young Cover) (Hard) by Linked Horizon Sorairo Days (NateWantsToBattle Cover) (Hard) by Shoko Nakagawa The Battle For Everyone's Souls (House on Fire Cover) (Hard) by Persona 3. My Boo (Wave Racer Remix) (Hard) by Ghost Town Djs. Zen Zen Zense (Re:ply&che Cover) (Hard) 'by RADWIMPS If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 27 (6) 'Artificial Intelligence Bomb (Hard) by NARUTO Black (Metal Cover) (Hard) by Toby Fox Flew Far Faster (Hard) 'by Doin 'Through The Fire And The Flames (FamilyJules Cover) (Hard) 'by Dragonforce 'Etudes de Paganini (DIAVOLO Remix) (Hard) by Franz Lizst Sandstorm (2XLC Remix) (Hard) 'by Darude If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 28 (3) 'CroiX (Hard) by Team Grimoire Space Battle (Hard) by F-777 The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku (Hard) by cosMoP If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 29 (2) Staring At Star (Hard) by MisoilePunch ~Takenoko Dyscontrolled Galaxy (Hard) 'by Camellia If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 30 (2) 'FREEDOM DiVE (Hard) by xi Everything Will Freeze (Hard) 'by UNDEAD CORPORATION If there are more, please add to this page! Difficulty 31 (1) 'Goodbye (Hard) 'by BLANKFIELD Difficulty 32 (1) 'Fury Of The Storm (Majin Music Cover) (Hard) '''by Dragonforce Help '''If you have songs that aren't on this list or the songs on this list are the wrong difficulty, please fix it. Also Insight Nyctophobe Remix is in the game currently (August 6th, 2018) As of now, Hacking to the Gate was added back, Wishing got remapped and Flamingo also got remapped (September 9th, 2018) Category:Utada Category:Robeats Category:Mediamass